


Flowers for you

by Sankaku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tasuku is bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankaku/pseuds/Sankaku
Summary: “Hey Tasuku! I’m glad to hear that I can come to see the play with you after all. Who did you buy those flowers for?” Tsumugi asked.”Hey Tsumugi! Oh, these are for you”, Tasuku smiled and gave the bouquet to him.Tasuku buys flowers for Tsumugi.Tsumugi looks too much into their meaning.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Theater date

Tasuku and Tsumuki had a habit to wake up at the same time. While Tsumugi had a work to go to, Tasuku woke up to go to his daily morning run. Today was no different.  
  
“Good morning Tachan, did you sleep well?” Tsumugi asked Tasuku the same question every morning.  
  
“Good morning. Yes, I slept well, didn’t dream even a bit. How about you?” Tasuku always returned the question.  
  
“Good as well, though I actually had some weird dreams”, Tsumugi smiled and started to get himself ready for the day.  
  
When both had dressed up and brushed their teeth, they headed to the kitchen. Omi was already working on with the breakfast when he greeted good mornings to the childhood friends. There was only Taichi, Sakyo and Izumi in the room with him. Rest must still be asleep and poor Taichi was probably woken up by Omi. 

The trio who sat on the table was having a nice conversation so Taichi probably didn’t mind too much about been woken up earlier than necessary.  
  
“Let me help you with the cooking. I can make some omurice” Tsumugi suggested to which Omi had no complains against it. He was actually happy to get some help from Tsumugi. After all he did the best omurice in the dorm.  
  
“Of course, Tsumugi would like some omurice for breakfast”, Izumi giggled and gave him a smile.  
  
“Eh, it has a good amount of protein and it is overall pretty healthy breakfast”, Tsumugi tried to give an explanation.  
  
“Hmmhm, and don’t forget the fact that it is one of your favorite dishes”, Izumi needed to add to which Tasuku gave a genuine laugh.  
  
  
When breakfast was ready, other guys had showed up one by one to the common room. Some were sitting on the sofa and watching TV and other had joined the conversation that was held on the table. Though, few were still sleeping, like Azuma and Misumi.  
  
Tasuku had finished his light breakfast and at this point gave a bit company to Tsumugi. They always headed out the same time even though they are going to different directions.  
  
“How long will you be tutoring today?” asked Tasuku.  
  
“Because it is Friday, I’m sure all my students want to go home as soon as possible, so I will be back at the dorm around 5pm” Tsumugi smiled. “Do you have any plans for the evening Tach- Tasuku?”  
  
“I am free today. If you want, we could go to watch a play where my friend is having a role in. He asked me to come watch it but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came along. It starts at the 6pm, so if you have time, you should come with me”, Tasuku said.  
  
“It would be really pleasant to come along. Are there are any tickets left?” Tsumugi asked.  
  
“I am sure there is, and even if it’s sold out, I could always ask the troupe to give an exception. I have helped them out in the past so they kinda own me” Tasuku thought an options first a while which made Tsumugi smile.  
  
“I don’t want to give them any trouble but if it’s fine by them, I will meet you at the theater before 6pm” Tsumugi confirmed.  
  
“I’ll let you know”, Tasuku promised.  
  
  
Tasuku decided to go for a longer run now that there wasn’t anything for him to do, expect getting a ticket for Tsumugi. Also, now that he was alone, he could finally give his all to the running when there was nobody to made him slow his pace or demanding to cut the route in a half.  
  
His plan was to run from the Mankai Company to Nature park where he could have a short break and maybe do some sit-ups and push-ups before running all the way back. On his way there, he could see all kind of pretty view spots, small businesses and cozy looking cafés. He liked this route the most.  
  
Even though he didn’t have much time to look at anything due to his speed, he made quick glances to everything on his way. Something caught his eye soon. He decided to slow his pace a little when he noticed something that certainly wasn’t there few weeks back when he had run around here last time.  
  
A small flower shop had been founded. The windows showed a few pretty-looking bouquets for the passer-byes and there was few flower pots outside the store. 

Tasuku didn’t have much eye for flowers and bouquets but these looked very well made. He was sure Tsumugi would have bright eyes and a little flush on his face from excitement if he saw these flowers. Tsumugi had after all always liked flowers and plants.  
  
He made a mental note to show this place for Tsumugi.  
  
  
After an hour and a half of running Tasuku had received his midpoint that was a Nature park. He sat down on a bench to drink some water. After Tasuku drank enough water to satisfy his thirst, he spent few minutes just to observe the surroundings before he starts his workout. There were few people on the park: families, couples and friends who all seemed to enjoy themselves. It really was a pretty day after all.  
  
“I could try to make Tsumugi to come here with me someday” Tasuku said under his breath. There just were so much beautiful and interesting things he wanted to show to Tsumugi, who out of all the people would really appreciate simply the beauty of the world. Maybe they could drive here on the weekend and have a picnic, Tsumugi would like the idea.  
  
He took his phone from a zipped pocket of his running shorts. He could just look up the possible free tickets now when he still remembered.  
  
When he saw that the tickets were sold out, he sighed and decided to make a phone call to his friend.  
  
“Hey Hamada-san. How is the play going?” Tasuku asked when the other had picked up.  
  
“Tasuku-kun! Good morning. Yeah, the play will be a success. Not much longer till the first show” Hamada answered.  
  
“Great to hear! Sorry that I’m going to ask such a question so late but: is there any change for my friend Tsumugi to come along. I saw that the tickets were all sold out, but he would really like to come.”  
  
“I’m sure there will be a way to make a seat for Tsumugi-san, leave it to me! After all, I really own you for giving us help from the last time”  
  
“Thank you very much. I will see you later” Tasuku ended the call after the other had said his goodbyes.

Tasuku did his work out and headed back to the dorm to take a shower. His muscles really appreciated a hot shower. After he had changed into casual clothes, he were on his way to kitchen to have after exercise food. 

He saw that Misumi and Azuma had already woken up. Misumi was telling Azuma a story about triangles he had found today and showing his treasures with a happy smile and swinging his hands around while he spoke.  
  
Tasuku decided to join the two. While he ate his lunch.  
  
“Seems like you have collected a lot of triangles today” Tasuku said to Misumi who shined like a sun.  
  
“Mhm-mhm, Yes! I even found a triangle shaped photo-frame! I will put a picture of a triangle on it” Misumi hummed happily.  
  
“Sounds like you”, told Azuma and gave a warm smile. Tasuku didn’t even know who else would want to have a triangular photo-frame. He decided to change the topic before he didn’t know what to say to triangle maniac.  
  
“Did you two knew that there is some new flower shop near the Company?” Tasuku asked.  
  
”Oooh I want to get triangle flowers!” Misumi yelled happily.  
  
“I’m not sure there is such a thing as triangle flowers” Tasuku answered. He was, referring to Yuki’s words, really a trianglian. There just weren’t any better word to describe him.  
  
“Well, the shop opened just today. I personally know the owner, she is a very kind, talented lady. I really hope her business will be more than enough for living”, Azuma smiled. “You should show the place to Tsumugi, he would like it”  
  
“I also thought about that”, Tasuku wasn’t surprised that Azuma knew the owner, but it was pleasant to know that the shop has just been opened. He could surprise Tsumugi.  
  
  
Hours passed and Tasuku wondered if he should just start his way to theater and pass time there. He was walking towards theater when a thought came to his mind. What if I go to see the flower shop again, just to check if it’s open after the play so I could show it to Tsumugi right after.  
  
Tasuku found himself in front of the shop not much time later. He saw that it will be open till 9pm. He was just about to leave when he heard a woman’s voice.  
  
“Good afternoon sir. Do you have anything in mind?” The woman who looked like she was on her mid-twenties asked. She was watering some plants that were in front of the shop.  
  
“Eh, I was just looking for how long you are open today. I personally don’t know much about flowers”, Tasuku responded.  
  
“Oh, we are open till 9pm, like you probably just saw. Do you want to buy flowers for someone perhaps? If so, I could help you”, said the florist.  
  
Tasuku thought for a second. He could surprise Tsumugi with the shop and an already made bouquet for him. Tsumugi loved flowers and always asked to be given them on birthdays and Christmas. Maybe receiving those was okay on regular Friday as well?  
  
“Is it fine to give flowers to someone on regular days too? I mean, it’s not like any special day like birthday or Christmas is coming soon”, Tasuku asked. He didn’t want to make Tsumugi uncomfortable after all, he didn’t know if there was an some sort of unspoken rule when it was okay to give flowers.  
  
“Oh, it is really pleasant to receive flowers on normal days as well. Makes them special. I would personally be happy if I was given flowers on a normal day, but I can say it just as a someone who is a flower enthusiastic. But I’m sure anyone would love a bouquet of a pretty flowers anytime”, smiled the woman.  
  
“I could take a closer look on the flowers then. I would like to make this one flower enthusiastic happy today” Tasuku smirked. He was bad with feelings and therefore rarely showed how much his and Tsumugi’s friendship meant to him. Maybe going to the theater together and giving a flower bouquet would say his appreciation instead of words.  
  
“I show you the way”, the young florist walked into the shop and Tasuku followed her.  
  
The shop was small, but it was decorated beautifully and made every and each flower bouquet stand out and yet it was harmonious. It looked like Tsumugi would love the place.  
  
Tasuku looked around and there where red tulips that got his attention the most. He even knew the name of the flowers. He walked towards them and when the woman noticed his interest in them, she smiled happily.  
  
“Tulips are a great choice. People tend go with roses as a safe option. I mean, roses really are beautiful, and many girls love especially those flowers, but tulips are kind of underrated for such pretty flowers to give.”  
  
“Do you think they are a good choice?” Tasuku asked.  
  
“Absolutely! I’m sure your flower enthusiastic girl will love these” she smiled.  
  
“Oh, sorry, he is a guy who I’m getting these flowers for. I don’t think I ever specified that”, Tasuku corrected. Did he look like he was buying flowers for a date? He couldn’t blame the florist, he knew people probably came to flower shops to buy roses for their dates rather than looking for something for their childhood best friend.  
  
“I’m sorry for assuming you were getting these for a girl. It is rather rare in general to see guys to buy flowers for each other. But yes, I still stand behind my words about these being a great choice”, she looked a bit embarrassed but smiled anyway.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Then, I could buy a bouquet of those”, Tasuku declared and gave the florist a smile.  
  
“I will make it right away. To who will the bouquet be for?” she asked.  
  
“To Tsumugi” Tasuku answered.  
  
“Got it, this will take a little while” she said happily. She picked a handful of tulips and went to make to bouquet. She took a red ribbon that matched with the color of the petals and picked a card to which she wrote to who it was dedicated to.  
  
“You have any plans with Tsumugi-san today?” she asked while working.  
  
“We are going to see a theater soon. We both love acting, so I thought to ask him to come with me and he agreed”, Tasuku responded.  
  
“What a nice thing that he accepted your offer. I’m sure that’ll make his day. And the flowers will make it even better, I promise”, florist tied the ribbon and cut the extra pieces off.  
  
“Yeah, he almost lives for flowers. This shop looks like he would love it. I’m planning on to show him this place someday soon”, Tasuku was thinking of the way Tsumugi tend look when he was excited about something. 

“It would be nice to see you with him someday. Also, here are your flowers, I wish you good luck and if you ever come back, I would like to hear how your evening went,” she smiled.  
  
“Thank you-?“, Tasuku waited for her to say her name while he was paying for the flowers.  
  
“Sakura”, Sakura answered.  
  
“Thank you, Sakura-san”, Tasuku smiled at her and walked his way out of the flower shop.  
  
  
Tasuku waited in front of the theater where they are supposed to meet. Not much time passed till he saw a familiar figure walking toward the him. 

Tasuku waved to Tsumugi with his hand that weren’t holding the bouquet. He almost forgot the flowers so he felt confused when he saw Tsumugi’s confused face, till he realized what Tsumugi had noticed. 

Tsumugi looked like he had much to think about but he greeted Tasuku anyway. His confusion quickly changed into curiosity. 

“Hey Tasuku! I’m glad to hear that I can come To see the play with you after all. Who did you buy those flowers for?” Tsumugi asked. 

”Hey Tsumugi!oh these are for you. There was this new flower shop and the owner said these are a great gift for you”, Tasuku smiled and gave the bouquet to him. 

WhenTsumugi received the flowers, blush started to appear on his face and soon it was red enough to almost match the color of the flowers. He hold the bouquet and muttered something under his breath. 

Confusion was clear on Tasuku’s face and he started to second guess if he had made a mistake after all. Tsumugi seemed to still like them but he couldn’t really read his reactions. Maybe he was surprised.

Did I choose wrong flowers? 

“Thank you so much, they are really beautiful”, Tsumugi was still a little flustered. 

“You are welcome. Should we go inside?”, his worry had changed into gratitude and a comfortable smile found his lips again. He was happy that Tsumugi liked the flowers. 

Tsumugi nodded and they get going. Tasuku showed his ticked on the front door and the one who checked the tickets gave them a warm smile, saying that the friend of Tasuku is welcomed to sit next to him and gave them an extra ticket. 

By the time they got to their seats, the color of Tsumugi’s face seemed to be back on his normal skin tone but it was a bit hard to tell because of how little light there was. 

“Tsumu? Are you ok? Did I had a bad intuition about the flowers? I’m sorry if I made things awkward or uncomfortable for you”, Tasuku whispered. There was a bit anxiety in his voice. 

“Oh yeah, I am ok. More than ok to be honest. I’m happy, I really love the flowers and... they really match with my feelings about you”, Tsumugi smiled and with that Tasuku seemed to get rid of all doubtful thoughts. He will thank the florist later. 

The play was about to start. It was a unique version of sleeping beauty. There were few plot changes like that the price was the one who was cursed to sleep for 100 years and the beauty were the one who was supposed to safe him.

About half of the play already passed when Tasuku felt a slight touch on the back of his hand. He looked down and noticed Tsumugi’s hand that was trying to reach out for his own. He looked Tsumugi in the eyes and saw anxiousness in his eyes. 

Was he scared? Tasuku didn’t thought that the play was scary, not even a bit. But still, he couldn’t turn Tsumugi’s hand holding offer down. He smiled to Tsumugi and took his hand in his. Tsumugi’s smile reached to his eyes when he turned his attention back to the play. 

The play was success; acting was great and plot was surprising. Hamada had mead great job with the script, the actors really worked together to make it feel like the audience was a part of the play and the communication they had with each other seemed really natural.

“Hamada-san, you all did really good job on this one. I’m more than impressed”, Tasuku admitted.

“It was really good, I liked it a lot as well. You are really talented”, Tsumugi smiled. 

“Wow thanks guys! Hope you had fun even though my guess is that you had” Hamada winked, “Tasuku-kun, I’m happy for you, why didn’t you tell me about Tsumugi sooner”, he smiled. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Hamada-san, but I’m relieved that you are ok with it”,Tasuku smiled. Tsumugi seemed to be more flustered by that but he gave a smile to Hamada as well. 

Tasuku and Tsumugi walked their way back to the dorm. They were in comfortable silence most of the time. Tsumugi were sometimes humming, mostly he just looked the flowers. 

“You have any plans for tomorrow?” asked Tasuku. 

“I’m free the whole day”, Tsumugi responded and his face flustered more. Tasuku hoped he wasn’t sick. We wondered if he should check the temperature of the other guy. 

“I went to a nice park today, I was wondering if you would like to go there to have a picnic” Tasuku said and raised his hand to push away Tsumugi’s hair and pressed his hand slightly against the other’s forehead to check his temperature. Tsumugi seemed to get even more red. Maybe he should check it again to make sure. 

“Y-yes I would like to go there with you”, Tsumugi looked into Tasuku with sincerity that was visible on his eyes. Tasuku slowly moves closer and presses his lips agains Tsumugi’s forehead. 

“Tsumugi, you are so hot”, Tasuku said agains Tsumugi’s forehead. He hoped Tsumugi wasn’t going to be sick. He would be disappointed that their just made plans wouldn’t work out. But he tried not to mind that, he would still take care of his friend he cared so much about. 

At this point the other man was a nervous wreck:

“Ah-ahah we are just at the dorm now. L-let’s get inside!” Tsumugi took Tasuku’s hand and headed him inside. Tasuku made a mental note that he actually liked it that they held hands they should do it more. It was a small, intimate gesture made him feel feelings, probable happiness since it was a good feeling. 

“We are back!” Tsumugi declared when they entered. 

“Welcome back, there is food on the fridge for you two”, Omi greeted them. 

“Thanks, we haven’t eaten much today”, Tasuku admitted. 

“I will place these flowers to our room, could you heat the leftovers for me the while I’m gone?” Tsumugi smiled. 

“Who gave Tsumugi the flowers?” asked Taichi when Tsumugi was out of the sight. 

“Tulips are great choice”, smiled Azuma. 

“I did, I bought them from the shop we talked about today”, Tasuku answered honestly. 

“Wha-“, Taichi started, but Omi talked over him:

“He seems happy. He is lucky to have someone like you in his life”, Omi smiled. 

”Yeah, Takusu! You are such a snack~ lucky TsumuTsumu!” Kazunari winked. 

Muku muttered something about a manga he had read that reminded him of Tasuku and Tsumugi. 

Tasuku didn’t really understand why everyone was talking about his and Tsumugi’s friendship but he didn’t mind. Tsumugi was one of his favorite topics to talk about. 

After Tasuku and Tsumugi had eaten they headed to their room. The tulips looked great in a small vase that Tsumugi had put them in. It made them stand out in a great way. 

“Good night, Tsumu. See you tomorrow”, Tasuku said when he had changed into pajamas and was ready to go to sleep. 

“Good night, Tachan”, Tsumugi answered with a smile. 

After a while Tsumugi spoke again:  
“Th-thank you for today. For asking me out with you and giving me flowers. I-I’m not sure if I said it already, but I really like you and I’m just so happy that you are in my life. I even think this was the best day of my life.” 

Tasuku had fun too, but best day was a bit-, maybe the flowers just did their job as the florist had promised. He should really thank her tomorrow. 

“I had a great day too. I’m happy to hear that you now understand how much you mean to me”, Tasuku said, his eyes were still closed. 

“Can you show me the flower shop tomorrow, it was on the way to the park, right?” Tsumugi asked. 

“Yes it was on the way, we can go there before or after our picnic”, Tasuku responded. After that there was silence for a while and Tasuku was just falling asleep when he heard Tsumugi’s voice. 

“Uhm I know this is probably really quick and hope it’s not wrong to ask this but-“Tsumugi said with a voice shaped with worry. 

“What is it? You can say me anything, Tsumu”, Tasuku got worried. Was there something wrong after all. 

“Is it okay for me to sleep next to you? Aah, I’m sorry I asked this, I maybe got too impulsive ahah, please let’s just forget I asked and just go to sleep instead ahah” Tsumugi apologized. 

Tasuku was confused for a while but it wasn’t like Tsumugi often asked anything for himself. Tasuku wanted to be there for him and wanted Tsumugi to rely on him more. Sleeping next to him wasn’t uncomfortable idea for him. He recently acknowledged that he liked cuddling, thanks to Azuma. 

“Hey come here”, Tasuku said and Tsumugi climbed over to his bed and lied down next to him. Tasuku hold him close and placed his head against Tsumugi’s neck so they both can feel comfortable. 

There was something about holding Tsumugi that made him feel all warm inside but he couldn’t really understand what. 

“Thank you Tachan. Good night, again” Tsumugi relaxed under his touch. 

“Good night Tsumu” Tasuku said and they fell asleep.


	2. Picnic date

Tasuku woke up earlier than Tsumugi. He looked at the man in his arms, Tsumugi looked so peaceful and so very pretty now that he was asleep. When Tasuku thought about it, he had to admit that that Tsumugi have always looked pretty even when he was awake. 

Tsumugi has moved a little and now his soft hands were pressed against Tasuku’s chest. He is especially pretty like this. Tasuku let out unrecognizable noise. 

“Taa-chan...Good morning...”, Tsumugi murmured against him and pressed his eyes close again. He wasn’t never a morning person. Tasuku laughed a bit. 

“Good morning Tsumu, did you sleep well?” same question they asked each other every morning. 

“I did, I- I felt safe around your arms. Did you sleep well?” he opened his eyes and had sincere look in them. Tasuku wanted to see more of those looks. He squeezed Tsumugi a little before letting him go. 

“Glad to hear that. Maybe we should sleep more together? And I did sleep well, thanks for asking, you were nice to hold onto”, Tasuku smiled. Tsumugi flustered to that. 

They went to get kitchen. Omi was once again there, they all knew they were blessed for having him in their dorm. Cooking for 23 people from which more than half of were still growing men, multiple times a day must not be an easy task. 

“Good morning guys, breakfast is ready”, Omi smiled. 

“Thank you Omi”, both responded. 

“Uh Omi, can we use the kitchen today for a while, we are going to a picnic with Tasuku and I don’t want to trouble you by making any extra work for you”, Tsumugi smiled. 

“Picnic! I wanna go too!” yelled Taichi. 

”Settsu, why won’t autumn trope ever go to picnic?” Juza asked. 

“As a leader, my job is just to make sure practices are going well, it’s not like I have to decide when autumn trope goes to picnic!” Banri sound offended but hid the tone under yells. 

“Well I never said it was your responsibility, why are you mad?!” Juza raised his voice when talking back to Banri. 

“Why won’t you ask Omi, or Taichi or Sakyo your stupid question?! And even if I organized picnic what makes you think you are invited!” Banri provoked. 

“Ahah guys, we have another practice afternoon and it looks like Tasuku and Tsumugi have already made their plans just for them. But I think we should go to picnic but some other day”, Omi offered.

“Oh that’s true, and I even offered to help Yuki our with the costumes today. I couldn’t even come even if I wanted to”, Taichi whined. 

Tasuku made an offer to Tsumugi to go to grocery store to buy them drinks while Tsumugi could stay at dorm to make some bentos for them. After all Tsumugi was better at cooking from the two of them. 

“I could help you carry the bags”, offered Juza, who was probably paying too much attention to their talks about picnic. 

“What the fuck Hyodo! Do you seriously think Tasuku-san needs any help with carrying the bags! Can you get any more dumb?!” Banri once again yelled at Juza. 

“Shut up Settsu! Can you live without getting attention from me 24/7 ?!” Juza said angrily but lowered his voice for Tasuku: ”Tasuku, I could help you pick up dessert. I happened to came across with few good ones.”

“Why didn’t you just say you wanted to go buy some sweets but instead you made up stupid excuses?!” Banri had no chill. 

“Settsu, nobody asked you to join the conversation!” Juza was becoming more impatient. 

“You two, please calm down. Let’s give Tasuku-san time for thinking about his answer, hm?” Omi tried to calm his trope members down. 

Tasuku could actually need help with dessert, he didn’t know much about sweet treats so he looked at Tsumugi with asking face. 

“Oh we could have something for dessert. Juza could help you out”, Tsumugi smiled. 

“Well now that you won’t be here to bother me, I’m going to play some games with Itaru! Horrible to think that I’m not even appreciated by my own trope anymore!” Banri got up and went to hallway. He was acting a bit more dramatic than normally. But what concerned others the most: what is he thinking for trying to wake up Itaru at this ungodly hour on Saturday. 

Tasuku and Juza were on their way to the store. Now that Tasuku thought about it, he realized he hadn’t really spent that much time with Juza. 

“You fight with Banri-kun a lot, right? I have to respect you for being able to tolerate that all the time”, Tasuku started a conversation before they fell into a uncomfortable silence. 

“Yeah, he just likes to provoke me and get me angry. I’m not sure why he tries so much to provoke me. Settsu is sometimes a lot to handle to be honest but generally he isn’t a bad guy. Omi-san had suggested that Settsu just wants attention from me and doesn’t now any other ways to get it”, Juza answered honestly and sighed. 

“And he doesn’t even calm down after I give him my attention. I should probably ignore it but I have a bad temper as well so it’s hard. But at the end of the day, I like that guy”, Juza lowered his voice, it seems to take much from him to even admit that out loud. 

“Well, it’s good thing that you don’t have any bad blood between you after all. What do you want to do about it”, Tasuku asked. He was surprised how much the other guy opened about his and Banri’s complicated relationship. 

“I don’t know yet”, Juza admitted “But we are at the store now, what kind of sweets you would like to have?” 

“Hmm I would prefer something fresh but I know it for the fact that Tsumugi wants something super sweet if he feels like eating dessert”, Tasuku hoped that Juza had any suggestions for them. 

“How about chocolate covered strawberries?” Juza suggested and shrugged. 

“Isn’t that a bit too.... couple-y?” Tasuku asked. 

“Well you could make other chocolate covered berries and fruits if you think it’s a safer option for now” Juza shrugged “they are easy to make but I could help you with them if you want.” 

Tasuku thought that could be the best possible option for him and Tsumugi, they would both would really enjoy the a combination of something fresh and chocolate. He nodded to Juza in agreement. For drinks he decided to go with non-alcohol white wine, they needed to get back to dorm safe after all. 

Tsumugi had made the bentos ready meanwhile Tasuku and Juza were on grocery store. Now Tsumugi was talking with Azuma on the living room. 

“Oh you are back”, Tsumugi greeted happily “I asked if Azuma could give me a ride to the park if you could give us the location. Could you give me a ride back with Queen Bee thought ?” 

“Understood, I’ll give you the location. I thought that we would go there together, but maybe it’s safest way to get the food there without worrying where to put them”, Tasuku felt a little disappointed but tried to be understanding. 

“Good thinking, we are leaving soon. There is one thing I have to take care of before our picnic so let’s meet at the park, okay”, Tsumugi smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll make the dessert with Juza and then I’m ready to leave”, Tasuku gave him a smile back. 

Juza started to melt chocolate and Tasuku were chopping some fruits into smaller pieces.

“When you talk with Tsumugi, you seem like you live in your own little world. It must be nice a feeling”, Juza broke the silence. 

“Well, I guess that could be the case. And it feels nice to talk with him but I haven’t noticed that I have ignored my surroundings then”, Tasuku wondered. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay”, Juza shrugged “also your snacks are ready to be dipped in.” And then they dipped fruits as berries into chocolate and decorated the already dipped ones with other chocolates. 

“Thank you Juza-san! Wow there is a lot actually, I don’t know if I can carry all these to the park or if we are even able to eat every of these with Tsumugi. If you want you can keep the rest”, Tasuku smiled and packed enough chocolate covered treats for him and Tsumugi. 

“As long as you are okay with that”, Juza looked embarrassed and avoided Tasuku’s gaze. His eyes shined at the thought though. Tasuku gave him an understanding smile and placed lunchbox carefully on his backpack. It will be safe there while the ride to the park. 

Tasuku noticed that Tsumugi was already waiting for him, and when the other noticed his arrival, he waved his hand and smiled. 

“Hey Ta-chan , I got everything ready, expect the dessert. What did you bring to us?”, Tsumugi pat a place next to him for Tasuku to sit. 

“They Tsumu! I made some chocolate covered strawberries and fruits. Juza told me how to do them. They look nice and hopefully taste good. Hope you are okay with them”, Tasuku sat down next to Tsumugi. 

“O-oh! Yes it’s fine, a perfect snack for us after all, don’t you agree”, Tsumugi flustered. 

“I thought so too. Well let’s eat, thank you for the food Tsumu!” Tasuku took a bento Tsumugi had made for him, it looked pretty and was probably really delicious.

They are in comfortable silence. The food was great. It had onigiris, fish and flower shaped vegetables and an egg that was cut in a half. 

“O-oh, um Tasuku, I wanted to thank you for the flowers once again.” Tasuku was about to open his mouth when Tsumugi started to move. He opened a small basket and took a bouquet of flowers out of it “I wanted to surprise you with these, they are lilacs in case you didn’t know. These white ones symbolize innocence and purity while those lilac-colored ones mean first love, also I thought that adding few white roses make it stand out more, don’t you think?” Tsumugi smiled. 

“I just wanted to confess that you were my first love and I wanted to return my feelings somehow. I know you aren’t really a flower-type of a guy but please accept my feelings”, Tsumugi confessed. 

Okay there was certainly something going on; was Tsumugi doing a street act? In a park? That wasn’t really likely. Tasuku still felt his face heat up. Was he blushing? He took slowly the bouquet from Tsumugi and gave him a smile. 

“What has gotten into you Tsumu?”, Tasuku laughed a bit, but the laugh was toned with unrecognizable emotions.

“I’m also bad with words, or wait, not exactly, let me start again. I rather want to make my words sound the most sincere and genuine with you and words alone aren’t enough. When I got the tulips from you, I made my mind that I need to make my part of the confession more romantic in return. I’m sorry it took a bit longer for me to respond”, Tsumugi looked a bit embarrassed but mostly there was a sights of being in love in his gestures and expressions. Then it all made sense. 

Oh, the flowers I gave to Tsumugi must had a hidden meaning. HAD I JUST MADE A CONFESSION IN FORM OF A FLOWERS?! Because after giving him the flowers, Tsumugi had acted very strange. Okay, I’ll have to ask him the meaning from tulips.

“You really know your flowers and meaning behind them, don’t you, Tsumu”, Tasuku smiled. 

“Yeah”, Tsumugi laughed, “but I have to admit that tulips are my favorite flowers now, I have always liked them, they have such a straightforward, romantic meaning and they are pretty but I never thought I will get those. So I was surprised. You always make me feel appreciated and cared for. I feel so happy that I have someone like you in my life”, Tsumugi continued. 

Okay I totally didn’t know that those flowers had meaning like that- WAIT?! Tsumugi just told me he likes me, he literally just confessed to me. Why am I thinking about some flowers at such an important moment?!

“Ta-chan, are you okay? Sorry, I probably get ahead of myself with everything. Ahah maybe I have spent too much time with Homare-san”, Tsumugi laughed. 

Tasuku was still just starting at him, he didn’t said a word, just held a bouquet he was given by his closest friend close to him. 

“But seriously Ta-chan? Are you not feeling well? Please tell me. You can rely on me too”, Tsumugi started to sound worried. 

“I-I didn’t know that there was a hidden meaning in tulips, I-I just bought them you because I thought they looked pretty. I’m sorry Tsumugi, I had to tell you-“, Tasuku said, he needed to be honest with this, and especially with Tsumugi. 

He noticed that the worried look Tsumugi had has deepened into anxiety and Tsumugi was ready to stand up so Tasuku took his hand in his own. He knew that if he didn’t, Tsumugi would probably just laugh it all of, excuse himself and walk all the way back to dorm while holding tears. Tasuku didn’t ever want that to happen. 

“-I have to tell you that even if I didn’t know there was a romantic message in the flowers, Tsumugi, you make me feel something special that I haven’t ever felt before with anyone else. I- I want to figure these feelings out properly, but right now I know that you matter to me more than anything in the world and it is something stronger than just a friendship”, Tasuku admitted, the words all sounded just right, he meant every single one of them and they all were from his heart. Had he always felt this way about Tsumugi? 

Tsumugi sat back down, he looked flustered and a bit embarrassed, but mostly amazed. He thought a while for words he was about to say. 

“Oh, ahah, it seems like I looked too far into things. I’m really sorry about that. But I’m still glad to hear my feelings were kind of returned after all”, Tsumugi laughed “but please take your time to figure your feelings out. I don’t want to pressure you into anything for my sake.”

Tsumugi hesitated for a while before asking: “Should we continue the picnic or do you feel more comfortable about going to the dorms?”

That’s what Tasuku mostly liked about Tsumugi, his caring personality.Though he didn’t wouldn’t mind if Tsumugi was being a little more selfish every now and then but, this man right in front of Tasuku’s eyes was a real treasure. 

“We can continue, after all, I saw a lot of effort for our dessert so I want you to try them out. Also thank you for cooking us the meals, it was delicious”, Tasuku smiled. 

Tsumugi nodded and took a little lunch box and opened it. He offered one chocolate covered strawberry to Tasuku who took a bite of it and looked pleased. Then it was Tsumugi’s turn to be given a strawberry. And for this whole time they were feeding strawberries to each other, their hands were still holding one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the whole fic is finished! Hope you enjoyed reading this^^ also thank you all who have read this and left kudos. It is more than appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading :) This is my first time writing a fanfic. Second part is coming soon, it’s almost ready by now!


End file.
